An Ode to Checkmate
by Kirby77DP77
Summary: Thank you pearl84 for writing one of the best fanfiction ever.


Dear Pearl84,

You're probably going to be a little confused as you see this after you finished Checkmate, so I suppose I should give a little explanation for this random thank you. Well, you see, all of your fans from Checkmate -including myself- would love to give you a small token of our gratitude for writing this amazing masterpiece.

These fans are the ones I could get a hold of with the help of some of your other fans, so please keep in mind that a good chunk of your readers will not be here. Actually, these wonderful people below are the ones that care so much that they really wanted you to know how much they love your skill and sheer talent.

So, without further ado, I give you the fans of Checkmate:

_This is no doubt the longest lived (great) story on! I bow to your dedication  
>and will to finish something you started. Thank you so much for giving us this<br>__wonderful story__, and be assured that I will remain an avid reader of your  
>work!<em>

Dragon (Dragondancer123)

_Hey Pearl._

_You are an incredible author and I'm so glad the day I clicked on those little  
>blue words that said 'Checkmate'. They opened a new world for me. I can't wait<br>for checkmate's sequel! And please give your Vlad muse a hug and a good wack  
>on the head for me.<em>

Love,

Artemis (Aryaneragon4ever)

_Dear Pearl, _

_Your story helped me in one of the most __difficult times of my__  
><em>_life__, and I thank you for the page turning (Or...bar-scrolling) story that  
>you've been kind enough to labor on for four years.<em>

It's been a pleasure, and I'll probably have to set up a recovery group on DA  
>*Laughs* for those getting over the shock of your story's end. Thank you so<br>much for being a kind and supportive beta, thank you for the honor of being  
>able to write side-shots for CM...<p>

Thank you for bringing a horde of crazed fans together, from all across the  
>globe. *Huggles.*<p>

In whichever avenue you choose to walk down, as a physician, writer, or  
>whatnot, know this: We're always rooting for you, and love you dearly.<p>

Please, take care, Jeniffer.

_With love,_

Candelight (Name still spelled wrong), World-at-Peace, and

_Lauren__._

_Pearl, _

_I love Checkmate so much! It's such a touching story and it's kept me  
>on the edge of my seat at every new chapter. I always squeal when I see a new<br>one in my email folder, and then I'm sad when I finished reading and there is  
>no more for a while. You are truly a talented writer and an innovative thinker<br>for such an amazing story. Thank you so much for writing it._

Kagome

_Pearl84,_

_Thank you for bringing the characters of DP to life - for giving Vlad a family  
>and a background, for forcing <em>_Danny__ to step outside his protected little  
>world, and for giving <em>_Danny Phantom__ the realistic edge that Nickelodeon didn't  
>allow. The show may have been canceled long ago, but its characters still<br>live in the masterpiece you have written._

_(Kantrix Gabriel)_

_Pearl,_

_You're a brilliant writer who merges science, cartoon, and imagination together to bring about beautiful chapters. Checkmate has been enjoyable, and I hope your other stories will end just as  
>beautiful. Have a nice day!<em>

_KaliAnn_

_Pearl,_

Thank you SO much for bringing us this

_wonderful__story__ 'Checkmate'! Not only  
>that, but you've brought so many other <em>_amazing__stories__ to us, as well. As fans  
>of your work, we wrote one-shots, drew pictures, and even a club that you<br>participate in. You are truly and amazing writer and we hope to read more from  
>you very, very soon. Thank you for being such a devoted writer! I love your<br>work and above all that, you're a great person._

`Nita aka Dee 3 (DannyTimmygirl327)

_Dear Pearl84,_

I have thoroughly enjoyed your writing, and your Checkmate has given me  
>inspiration. You are wonderful in your<p>

_character__development__, and the story  
>you've woven is something truly admirable.<em>

Thank you for this remarkable tale, and may your fountain of inspiration be  
>always full.<p>

Sincerely,

Miriam (Miriam1)

_Dear Pearl,_

_Keep up the amazing writing and thank you do much for giving everyone a little  
>something to look forward to! This was the story that kept me going for the<br>past few years and I can't stop reading all of your work. You're amazing! :D_

_(PunkMichPhantom)_

_Pearl,_

_I love your work and I hope you continue writing,  
>fan fiction or not.<em>

_(JamesvsDanny24)_

_Pearl, _

_Your story brings so much life to the characters and show as if this  
>was a whole other episode playing out on TV. Throughout the whole story you<br>stayed true to the characters while at the same time shedding a whole other  
>different light on them, showings sides that would have never even been seen<br>because of you. Thank you for the __wonderful story._

_(Tay1019411)_

_Pearl,_

_Thank you so much for showing the could-have-been that should have been.  
>Thank you for turning <em>_Vlad__ into a person instead of the 1-dimensional  
>children's villain he was. Thank you for letting us see the magic behind DP.<em>

_(Calamus)_

_Pearl,_

_Your story is fantastic! __A__wonderful__ read! I looked forward to every new chapter! Keep up the great  
>ideas!<em>

_Fairyprincesst_

_Pearl,_

_Thanks for writing this amazing story!_

_xheartkreuzx_

_Pearl, _

_Checkmate__ was *awesome*. It was emotional and epic and such an amazing  
>story! It's hard to believe it's over... Thank you so much for writing it! I<br>had such a good time discussing it in the chatroom on DevArt, and I always  
>looked forward to your take-an-hour-each-to-read updates, haha. :) I hope to<br>read more of your stuff soon!_

Thank you again for such an awesome story! xD

Sincerely,

_Donne_

_Pearl,_

_I love your writing! :D Not only is it exciting and sweet, but it's suspenceful and emotional. There were  
>many chapters where I cried, laughed, and was eaten alive from suspense! When I think one thing is gonna happen, you surprise me by making the unexpected happen... All and all, you keep me on my toes with your writing! Thanks for writing Checkmate! :D<em>

_(Fluffy things r cute)_

_Pearl,_

_You're awesome. Plain and simple._

_E350_

_Pearl,_

_You are an amazing writer and I hope that you continue and perfect your  
>skills. Writing more <em>_Danny Phantom__ fics would certainly be a nice surprise as  
>well ;D Ciao~!<em>

_(JapaneseAnimeFreak16)_

_Pearl,_

_Checkmate is a thrashing tornado of emotions, with of loop of mystery, a drop  
>straight to hell then a fly free trip back up. Thanks for taking us along for<br>the ride._

_The One and Only (Shay-sama)_

_Heya Pearl! _

_What a great fanfiction you've written! I must say, I'm  
>definitely impressed. Also, I love it so much, especially <em>_Danny__ and Vlad  
>bonding with each other, it's just so cute! What a wonderful fanfiction<br>you've made, and you've also made so many __Danny Phantom fans__ so happy. Thank  
>you so much!<em>

hpenchantress

_Pearl,_

I supposed you have read, or are about to read the words "thank you" more  
>times than you can count in this mail^^<br>No wonder, though - your work did not only capture hundreds of people's  
>attention, making them practically obsessed with your stories(I refuse to<br>believe that I'm the only one who brims with anticipation at the prospect of a  
>new chapter) - it also inspired them to start writing their own fictions.<br>Seriously, there are so many fanfiction-fictions which are dedicated or based  
>on things that were written by you...It is nothing short of a testament of<br>your qualities as an author. You are exactly the kind of person that this side  
>needs^^<p>

This said, I better stop babbling now, or I'll go on and on for hours - which  
>would get plain annoying, believe me... (Jack has nothing on me)<br>So, I wish you the best of luck with all your other stories and hope you will  
>continue bestowing us with your presence at this side^^<p>

Greetings from Europe! DA (Dracon Asahara)

_Pearl,_

_Thanks for the awesome stories, pearl. You should have been in charge of the  
>show! <em>

_Brittney (TexasDreamer01)_

_Pearl, _

_Your writing inspires me to look into my own writing and  
>put an extra 'oomph' in there, as I know you do. Thanks so much for this<br>amazing story. The characters emotions are there in every way and they  
>practically jump off the page at you. You can't help but be caught up in the<br>conflicts between __Vlad__ and __Danny__, Vlad and Stephanie, and so on... I just hope  
>that my stories on this site will be as half as successful as yours. Love your<br>stories, Pearl! Keep up with the mind-blowing chapters like I know you will!  
><em>

_Youngarteest8, a devoted fan of 'Checkmate'_

_Pearl,_

_Dear Lord, it's over! -cries loudly- I loved it so!_

_-The Flying Taco_

_Pearl,_

_That's a great story Pearl, and I hope __Butch__ can actually make it into a movie,  
>it'd be kinda odd because of <em>_phantom planet__but it still would be awesome!_

Thanks,

Smarty (Smartyark01)

_Dear Pearl84,  
><em>

_It has been around a year now, since I first clicked onto this  
>site and saw your <em>_fan fiction__ among the many others of __Danny Phantom__. At the  
>time I had read a few <em>_short stories__, none of them exciting enough to remember.  
>The world 'Checkmate' has always interested me. The thought of no possible<br>__means of escape__ is in itself a desperate and somewhat exciting notion  
>after all. Imagine my delight at finding an actual story with an incredibly<br>deep and engaging storyline. I must remember to keep this short, a challenge  
>to me I admit. The fan fiction Checkmate has always been my favourite. It is<br>written with intelligence, emotion and dedication. Your other works have also  
>been brilliant. Though I cannot hope to match your dedication to a full story<br>in this borderline short message, I hope what I write can show you how much I  
>love and cherish your stories and of course you yourself! You're one of a<br>kind, Pearl. Take care and don't you dare for even a moment think you aren't a  
>brilliant writer! Not to mention don't ever forget all these people who have<br>reviewed your stories, expressing their happiness and joy! _

_Awaiting your next post of brilliance eagerly,_

_Akira Kuran _

_To Pearl84,_

_You are a freakishly good writer. Your characterization alone puts you in my  
>top best most admired on this site (and I've been reading on here for a<br>loooong time). If Fanfiction had awards, I'd so vote for you on that one.  
>But... rambling :P I guess I'm just another nameless reader, but I hope you<br>know that your story kept me up late many nights because I just couldn't stop  
>reading. All the emotion and the time put into the story really shows, and for<br>your enormous word counts you pack up per chapter, you update pretty damn  
>fast. So thank you so much for pwning the Danny Phantom community in it's<br>entirety BD_

_- Maddy_

_(Monster Mads)_

_Heh-heh, pearl, you didn't expect this many people to respond, did ya? Well,  
>of course they would! And I couldn't pass up the chance, either!<em>

_When first asked to do this I thought—and STILL think—it was a TERRIFIC_  
><em>and WONDERFUL idea! You deserve it all, you know, because it's very obvious<em>  
><em>that a lot of people really like and appreciate you and your work.<em>

_And speaking of 'work', I know that this is a bittersweet note about the_  
><em>ending of quite an epic of a story. I think it CERTAINLY has surpassed the<em>  
><em>pages and words of a LOT of NOVELS! But it has also matched a lot of the<em>  
><em>excitement of a 'can't-put-it-down' kind of novel as well! So, you most<em>  
><em>undoubtedly deserve to be proud of 'Checkmate'!<em>

_But more than the work, just knowing you has been the real privilege and_  
><em>delight for me! I had no idea over three years ago when I stumbled upon this<em>  
><em>website and, more importantly still, stumbled onto the first story I read from<em>  
><em>you, namely, "My Little Badger", that I would get to become friends with not<em>  
><em>only an awesome author but also an even more awesome person! THAT has been<em>  
><em>truly the BEST I could have ever hoped for when I joined fanfiction!<em>

_Well, I think that's all for now, otherwise there will be no more room for_  
><em>anyone else to write anything. So, with that, I part with the words that Rick<em>  
><em>said to Louie in the last scene of the classic film 'Casablanca'. Even after<em>  
><em>this story goes down in FF history as one of the most awesome and epic stories<em>  
><em>ever posted, I certainly hope ours will continue to be more than 'the<em>  
><em>beginning of a beautiful relationship'. I hope and pray we'll be friends for a<em>  
><em>lifetime!<em>

_Godspeed and I can't wait for more of your adventures in print and in life!_

_Truephan_

_Pearl,_

_Hi! *Waves* I'm not sure if you remember me or not, but I'm one of the newer members of The Hidden Pearl group and an avid reader of __**Checkmate.**__ I was the person who put this document together and I made the banner. _

_I've been reading your stories since __Checkmate__ first came out. I had no penname or status of fanfiction, but came across your story when I was bored one day and 'Googled' for 'Awesome Danny Phantom stories' and saw someone's review to your story. Now, at this time I had no idea what FF was, but I saw how much this person loved your story and figured I'd click on it._

_And I'm so glad that I did, because from the moment I read the beginnings of your story, it made me addicted –to your story and FF- enough to get an account and write thirty-three fics as of now. So thank you so very much for opening my eyes to amazing writing in general, the fan fiction community, your deviant art group (it's awesome!), and what would happen if you went into depth with the relationship of these two._

_I look back on your writing when I write Danny and Vlad fics. Every time, when I write a conversation I think deeper about keeping them in character like you always have and having epic plot twists that throw us deeper into the addiction that is __Checkmate__._

_And I have a little story to tell you. Today I got a review for one of my stories involving Vlad and Danny. The reader was extremely nice and told me how well I had the characters in character, and she asked me how I keep them so solidly in character throughout the chapters. I didn't really even have to think about my response when I replied to her. I told her that whenever I write Danny and Vlad fics I can't help think in the forefront of my mind about __Checkmate__, and how I think about every mannerism and get it down to a science, because I aspire to have something half as realistic, entertaining, and overall fantastic piece of writing. I doubt I will ever get there, but hey… I have __Checkmate__ to reread in the meantime. It's kind of funny how a fanfiction can influence a life so much, now that I think about it. _

_Now, four years later from that first prologue, you are going to finish this tale of Vlad and Danny. So, let me be the last to say __**thank you**__ for writing __Checkmate__ and giving us a four year epic tale that is probably the healthiest addiction that can be had. Thank you for giving the authors of fan fiction a story to love, compare to, and look up to with envy and awe._

_You've brought fans from all over the globe together through __Checkmate__, and many people have become fast friends from chatting about your story or commenting on their contributions to your group on deviantart. So, you single handedly formed a bond between nations simply by your determination, talent, and creativity._

_A large sense of a pure __**community**__ really opens up to people as they open their minds to this fanfiction, and no matter how bad things have gotten for me in life… My day is always brightened immensely when I see a New Chapter Alert for __Checkmate__ in my inbox. _

_And in conclusion, may I say… Stephanie Meyer *gags*, and all the other big time authors are looked down upon next to you. I seriously think that your stories are much more intriguing. You are one of the best writer of this day and age and no matter what you decide to do –whether it be writing novels, doing something completely unrelated, or writing more Danny and Vlad fics ( ) know that we will support you in whatever you want do. _

_(And if you ever need to start a Danny Phantom related mob… *grins evilly* I think you will have about half of the world behind you, and that's only a slight exaggeration.)_

_Thank you for writing __Checkmate__! We can't wait until you submit the sequel! _

_Kirby _

_(kirby77DP77)_

And yet, even more people love your stories! Below this little paragraph are the names of people who would like to say how extremely gifted, talented, hard-working, nice, and dedicated you are. It may just seem like a giant list, but keep in mind that every single person who signed this absolutely loves your writing and hopes you continue on in the sequel!

_Kirby77DP77_

_Dragondancer123_

_Candelight_

_Kagome_

_KaliAnn_

_DannyTimmygirl327_

_Aryaneragon4ever_

_JapaneseAnimeFreak16_

_Calamus_

_Tay1019411_

_PunkMichPhantom_

_Miriam1_

_TTCyclone_

_Animekitty47_

_deadlydaisy8o8_

_Nikevi_

_JamesvsDanny24_

_Kantrix Gabriel_

_New Ghost Girl_

_Fluffy things r cute_

_Alemantele_

_Thouqhts-of-Nothinqness_

_Chalicty_

_Invader Johnny_

_E350_

_TobyT_

_Master of Minds_

_dizappearingirl_

_truephan_

_TexasDreamer01_

_Akira Kuran_

_Shay-sama (The One and Only)_

_Writer's-BlockDP_

_Smartyark01_

_RandomFreakazoid_

_Dracon Asahara_

_P.A.W.07_

_Youngarteest8_

_The Flying Taco_

_hpenchantress_

_Midnayuki_

_Everwild_

_Shadowsonicstar_

_YaoiPinkRose_

_Donteatacowman_

_kdm13_

_Monster Mads_

_XxmoonlitxX_

_Angelus-alves_

_Martiny the one and only still_

_xheartkreuzx_

_Ivan's Kitsune_

_fairyprincesst_

_Monster Mads_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Now let's look at some great points in Checkmate history!<strong>_

**The first review:**

Queen S of Randomness 016  
>2006-04-25 . chapter 1<p>

uh-oh...this cant b good...so vlad is trying 2 destroy danny's love life?...or just his life in general? anyway...AWESOME START! UPDATE SOON! ^-^

**The first conversation between Danny and Vlad:**

Danny looked around not finding any ghost in sight. "Uh! Can't these stupid ghosts leave me alone for two minutes!" he yelled angrily, his frustration flaring once again.

"A little edgy, aren't we Daniel?" Danny gasped knowing the voice all too well. He spun around, finding none other then Vlad Plasmius, giving him his usually smug look as he floated with his arms folded across his chest.

"Plasmius." Danny spat out venomously, his eyes glowing a little more then normal as his hands took on the same green glow. Vlad chuckled at the boy's reaction to his presence, the young hybrid was really good at masking his fear into aggression, but he could see right through it.

"Oh come now Daniel, I just want to have a nice chat with you." Vlad replied.

"Talk? I doubt it" Danny said, firing two ecto-blast at Plasmius before the man could gain any advantage over him. Vlad arched an eyebrow at the attack, becoming intangible at the last second; the twin blast passing through him harmlessly.

"That was pathetic Daniel, were you even trying to hit me?' he taunted.

**-Checkmate Chapter 1: Spiraling Emotions**

**The first mention of Vlad muse!**

[A/N]… I'm feeling extremely giddy from how late it is so my reviewers for this chapter will get a sneak peak at the next chapter, if you want it of course. huh, sounds like a bribe, doesn't it? Well it is! See? Vlad's getting into my head! Did I mention my muse is Vlad? Well he is and he's an evil little thing... he tranqulized Benji, my beta's muse and now Me Against the World can't update her stories! I sucked him in the thermos for that, but I had to release him today so he could help me with MLB. Problem is he overshadows me alot, hence why he is getting his way in this story... He's also making me write this pointless note here at the end. He's trying to manipulate you all! Run! mkay, that's enough. Ta! ...Vlad again.

**Checkmate Chapter 10: Day One [Authors Note]**

**First creepy line of Vlad's:**

_"If I can't have love neither will you."_

**Checkmate Prologue**

**First line of Vlad's:**

"Daniel, you are going to regret crossing my path; you have taken away from me what I want for the last time." Vlad stated darkly.

**-Checkmate Prologue **

**First line of Danny's:**

"In order: I'm doing just fine. And, no. It's still real quiet out here." He paused at the fact before adding in a mixture of sarcasm and amusement, "I don't know if I should panic or jump for joy at how quiet it is tonight..."

_**-Checkmate Prologue**_

**Number of reviews as of June 24, 2011 at 9:37PM:**

_2,605_

**Aah ha! Moment (We Have Been Waiting for) for Danny:**

_Danny sadly smiled back; but then his mind jolted when Niane's close proximity and smile finally clicked something inside of him. Her smile. He had seen it before on someone else… No, not __someone else__…_

_"No way…," Danny breathed out, his eyes wide with disbelief. "You're his…"_

**-Chapter 78 "Who Am I?"**

**Line That Made All Of Our Hearts Drop (And Several of Us Cry):**

"…You did good to send your friends away. We cannot return to Amity with them or it might raise too many questions," Vlad said distractingly, searching through his files for the right one. "We will just do as we planned _ahead_ of schedule. I will call your parents after I talk with Jim so that—"

"_I changed my mind."_

Plasmius halted mid-sentence

**-Chapter 78 "Who Am I?"**

**Awww! Moment That Vlad Would LOVE If He Wasn't Becoming a Raving Maniac:**

This time, Danny chanced moving a bit closer, and when the man didn't tense this time, the teen felt a bit hopeful as he whispered, "_Trust me,_ Vlad. _Nothing_ will change. I just… can't stay. But, that doesn't change anything between us. I'm not gonna abandon or forget about you. I-I can't. Not anymore. Not when I know you are not who I thought you were. Not when I've learned so much about you, and in turn, so much about myself, and about… well, everything. I don't know if you realize it, but, I need you more than I let on sometimes—especially now that you've become so important to me. You've become my advisor, my teacher, my friend…because you're right: there are things about me that only you can understand, that only you can help me with and support me through. But above all that, I need you because, because you're… _family_ to me now…"

**-Chapter 78 "Who Am I?"**

**First Sentence of ****Checkmate****:**

The sun began to set over the town of Amity Park.

**-Checkmate Prologue**

_So, as the sun sets on this little Ode to Pearl, I must thank you on the behalf of the entire Danny Phantom community and all of your fans. You have been and always will be an inspiration to us all, and I better stop with the compliments before I give you a (well deserved) swelled head._

_Congrats on finishing your four (and a few more months) yearlong fanfiction. And we hope you hurry up with that sequel before we all die of anticipation!_

_Thank you,_

_Kirby and all the fans of Checkmate_

* * *

><p><strong>A big thanks to…<strong>

truephan for taking a look at this letter and battling the pain of technology with me!

NewGhostGirl for being the guru of deviantart and TheHiddenPearl and looking at the banner for me.

For all of the fans of this fanfiction that entered in messages to Pearl.

My laptop: for only crashing four times. (Usually it crashes up to six, so I got very lucky. And you wouldn't believe the amount of flash drives I own…)

Freddie, my cat, for walking on my keyboard and adding his thoughts. (Freddie: nfdewo'fernqrbr3tf;q4598012[f3fb32gfh4i) I think that means 'We love Checkmate' or something like that… 8) )

And obviously, Pearl for creating the master piece that we have all rambled about for 4,000 words and 15 Word pages of this letter.

Please check out the banner on TheHiddenPearl if you haven't already!

kirby


End file.
